pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambipom
|dexsinnoh=064 |evofrom=Aipom |gen=Generation IV |species=Long Tail Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.2 m |imheight=3'11" |metweight=20.3 kg |imweight=44.8 lbs. |ability=Technician Pickup |dw=Skill Link |body=06 |egg1=Field |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Ambipom (Japanese: エテボース Etebousu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Evolution Ambipom evolves from Aipom at level 32 while it knows Double Hit. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Aipom |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Aipom |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Aipom |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1-B19), Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now. |pearl=They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tails, apparently in friendship. |platinum=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. |heartgold=They live on large trees. They are said to communicate by connecting their tails to those of others. |soulsilver=It is very difficult to dodge the consecutive strikes of its two tails. |black=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. |white=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. |black 2=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. |white 2=Split into two, the tails are so adept at handling and doing things, Ambipom rarely uses its hands. |x=They work in large colonies and make rings by linking their tails, apparently in friendship. |y=To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now.}} Sprites |dpspr= DP 424 front.png |dpsprs= DPFrontMaleAmbipom.png |dpsprf= DP 424f front.png |dpsprfs= DPFrontFemaleShinyAmbipom.png |ptspr= Pt 424 front.png |ptsprs= PtHGSS Ambipom Shiny Male.png |ptsprf= Pt 424f front.png |ptsprfs= PlatHGSSFrontFemaleShinyAmbipom.png |hgssspr= Pt 424 front.png |hgsssprs= PtHGSS Ambipom Shiny Male.png |hgsssprf= Pt 424f front.png |hgsssprfs= PlatHGSSFrontFemaleShinyAmbipom.png |IVback= DPPlatHGSSBackMaleAmbipom.png |IVbacks= Ambipom Shiny Back IV.png |IVbackf= DPPlatHGSSBackFemaleAmbipom.png |IVbackfs= DPPlatHGSSBackFemaleShinyAmbipom.png |bwspr= Ambipom BW.gif |bwsprs= |bwsprf= |bwsprfs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |Vbackf= |Vbackfs= |xyspr= Ambipom XY.gif |xysprs= Ambipom Shiny XY.gif |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= Ambipom Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Ambipom Shiny Back XY.gif |VIbackf= |VIbackfs=}} Appearances Anime 's Ambipom.]] Dawn is trapped in the Solaceon Ruins surrounded by Unown, which was angered by the work of Team Galactic. When Dawn is in trouble, Aipom attempted to help her, but to no avail. Then Aipom started to evolve into an Ambipom and saved Dawn from the Unown. Dawn uses Ambipom's Swift in contest by surrounding it with stars on the first round for the first time, but failed to enter the second round as Ambipom is completely hidden in the cluster of stars. Dawn uses Ambipom also for the game of Pokémon Ping Pong. In the game, Ambipom shows excellent skills by hitting the ball again and again, and making it to fire up by the ignited launch. Due to this talent, the O, the master of the game took her for training. *Dawn's Ambipom Trivia Etymology Its name is a cross between ambi''dextrous, meaning to have equal proficiency in both the left and right hand, and what could be the second word is ''palm. The same reason can be of its pre-evolution, Aipom, but with "bi" meaning two, because it has two tail-hands as oppose to one. Its Japanese name comprises te (手), meaning hand, and the transliteration of both implies that it is two handed. Gallery 424Ambipom_DP_anime.png 424Ambipom_Dream.png 424Ambipom_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon